¿El más odiado o el más amado día?
by Shika-Hatake
Summary: Era 14 de febrero una de las fechas más odiadas y de las más ansiadas por Rogue solo que estaba vez seria diferente, solo se preguntaba porque siempre tenia que esperar por su cajun tenia que esperarlo "Volveré pronto, espérame…Te quiero".lo ultimo que supo de él, pero Gambito sabría como compensar su falta como siempre. (Odio los summary nunca se que poner)


_**Gambito y Rogue**_

—**Diálogos **

— Acciones—

—"_Pensamientos"_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**14 de Febrero ¿Odiado o amado día?**_

La belleza sureña se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto de uno de los jardines de la mansión había un hermoso atardecer el sol brillaba mientras se ocultaba tiñendo de un rojizo el cielo. Todo era tan hermoso, el día prometía para muchos ser de lo mejor, ojala su humor estuviera igual pero para su desgracia era todo lo contrario se sentía ¿triste?... ¿Enojada?… ¿Decepcionara?...Ni si quiera ella sabía lo que tenía y sentía.

Hoy era 14 de febrero una de las fechas más odiadas y de las más ansiadas por Rogue y hoy creía que sería uno de los más importantes para ella, desde hace casi 4 meses había decidido regresar con su cajun de nuevo quiso reanudar su relación después de todo lo que había pasado con apocalipsis, él se había convertido en el jinete de la muerte un servidor de Apocalipsis por su parte ella se había aislado del mundo al perder el control de sus poderes pero después de un tiempo y gracias al profesor Xavier logro volver a tener el control al grado de poder tocar a otra persona sin lastimarla pero no había querido regresar con el francés aún se sentía confundida, tenía tantas dudas y aunque lo negara le dolía su ultimo engaño aunque Gambito se aferrada en negar el haber tenido algo que ver con mística, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle un tiempo para poder sanar y poner todo en su lugar él había aceptado se convirtió en su mejor amigo, en su pañuelo de lágrimas, en su apoyo.

Ella prefirió probar con alguien más su suerte regreso con un antiguo amor volvió a lado del amo del magnetismo aunque no salió como esperaba, al inicio creyó que era el indicado pero se equivocó cosa que ya no le era raro él se alejaba de ella poco a poco se distanciaron hasta quedar cada uno en una punta del país y si a eso se le agregaba sus diferencia en las soluciones del problema que tenían en ese momento ella apoyaba y seguía a Logan yéndose a su escuela mientras Magnus seguía a Scott al final no logro que funcionara así que decidió dejarlo ir empezando de nuevo.

Se había quedado de nueva cuenta sola aunque tenía a sus amigos sentía que algo le hacía falta, tuvo que voltear para ver que había perdido y que había ganado al paso del tiempo aunque creía que nada quedaba de su pasado fue cuando se dio cuenta que Remy seguía a su lado pese a todo era su fiel compañero o como el solía decir su fiel solo unos días antes que Remy volviera a pedirle una oportunidad se había mantenido al margen pero ya no podía más se moría por volver a su lado aunque todo apuntara al desastre, sonrió al recordar el momento.

— ¿_Remy donde estas?_—suspiro desanimada pero ahora no sabía que pensar el francés tuvo que salir a New Orleans al ser llamado por su padre y aunque a él no le gustara tenía que ir aún era parte de esa familia, parte de su gremio.

Prometió regresar rápido en unos tres días estaría de regreso pero fue mentira ya habían pasado días y él no regresaba lo que más le preocupaba era que no atendiera sus llamadas solo un mensaje le había mandado _"Volveré pronto, espérame…Te quiero"._

Pero de eso ya había pasado días y ella esperaba con ansias ese día en el que regresara a su lado pero tal parece que no sería como lo había planeado, unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos volteo sin mucho ánimo sabía que no era su cajun.

—**Te pasa algo chica **—logan se había acercado al ver como ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

—**Nada cariño solo pensaba en cosas **—contesto tratando de mantener su sonrisa pero sabía que se veía falsa

—**No eres buena mintiendo y menos a mi **

—**Ya veo **—dijo un poco más desanimada volteando a ver de nuevo el horizonte —**Son solo cosas de niños… pero esperaba pasar el día de hoy con Gambito**

—**No te preocupes el loco volverá siempre lo hace **— el canadiense dijo tratándola de animar y porque sabía de sobra que ese francés era difícil de matar

—**Lo se… sé que volverá a mí pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme así **

—**Te entiendo en verdad pero tranquila **—wolverine prefirió cambiar el tema comenzaron hablar de cosas sin importancia entre las clases, los nuevos alumnos y esas cosas ya llevaban algunas horas así, el sol ya se había ocultado y ya no se encontraban solos en el jardín se habían integrado Bobby, Ororo, Kitty y Bestia a la plática aunque todos preferían evitar el tema del ladrón y el fondo ella se los agradecía

Estaba ya más animada viendo a sus amigos poco a poco más gente se acercaba más hombres x, como más alumnos pero un sonido le llamo la atención su celular comenzó a sonar con una tonada especial que tenía solo para su cajun saco de inmediato el celular y con algo de nerviosismo lo vio era otro mensaje quería reclamarle pero el mensaje no decía mucho _"Ven al Kiosco ahora"_ sintió un escalofrío al verlo, algo malo pasaba con cuidado se alejó de sus amigos y fue tras el cajun no fue difícil encontrarlo sabia el lugar hacia donde iría ese pequeño kiosco que se encontraba un poco alejado de la mansión donde les gustaba estar por horas solos.

Mientras se acercaba podía notar como cambiaba el ambiente ya cuando estaba a punto de llegar alguien la había interceptado no tenía que ser adivina para saber quién era

—**Adonde crees que vas chérie**— gambito la había alcanzado y pensó en taparle los ojos para que no arruinara la sorpresa por su parte Rogue no podía evitar sonreír

—**Porque no me dijiste que ya habías llegado **—le dijo con fingida molestia mientras gambito le ponía una venda en sus ojos

—**Porque me encantan las sorpresas y tenía que preparar la tuya ahora ven acompáñame **—le dijo mientras la agarraba de las manos para que no se tropezara, ella solo iba riendo

—**Remy que haces…**

—**Shh…no hables casi llegamos **—caminaron lo que les faltaba para llegar al kiosco una vez ahí Remy se puso a espaldas de Rogue para quitarle la venda de los ojos —**Feliz día **_**mon amour**_

Frente de ella había un camino de rosas que se dirigía al centro de Kiosco donde los esperaba una mesa perfectamente decorada con algunas velas alrededor sin duda el cajun se habida llevado un buen tiempo preparando todo

—**Oh, Remy, esto es tan romántico**—Pícara voltio a verlo mientras sonreía, Gambito compartía su sonrisa se habían agarrado fuertemente de la mano y se habían besado.

—**Es lo que mereces esto y mucho más **_**chérie**_—la llevo hasta la mesa para sentarla antes de continuar, el había quedado arrodillado —**mira, yo... tengo algo que decirte pero antes necesito que me contestes a una pregunta...**—la voz del francés había cambiado a una seria dejando su lado juguetón

— **¿Cuál?...**

— **¿Confías en mí? ¿Tras todo lo que ha pasado?**—rem y la miraba nervioso sabía que había cometido demasiados errores y para su criterio deberían de odiarlo

—**Siempre, Remy siempre confiaré en ti**—Tras pronunciar estas palabras, sus labios de nuevo se unieron en un beso**—****Te quiero, Remy**

—**Te quiero, **_**chérie y siempre te voy a querer**_**—**hablo con sinceridad mostrando una tierna sonrisa tras lo sucedido hace unos meses, era difícil de creer que Remy LeBeau y Pícara se volviesen a pronunciar esas palabras de amor pero en verdad pasaba de nuevo estaban juntos le gustara a quien le gustara y el cajun se encargaría de protegerla**—Je t'aime...Veux-tu m'épouser?**

Remy había sacado una pequeña caja de tercio pelo de la bolsa de su pantalón mostrando le un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda engarzada en el, por su parte Rogue no pudo evitar que se le salieran algunas lagrimas

—**Oh…Remy…**

—**No quiero volverte a perder chérie quiero una vida junto a ti… quiero que seas solo mía como yo seré solo tuyo—**comento mientras le ponía el anillo en cuanto lo hizo Titania no aguanto más y se lanzo abrasarlo mientras repetía una y otra vez si

—**Por siempre junto mi cajun —**contesto siendo mientras lo veía a los ojos que ahora tenían una esperanza tal vez esta vez su suerte si cambiara y fueran felices

—**Y nada nos va a separar…**

Los dos se habían hecho una nueva promesa deseando a todos los dioses que esta vez nada cambiara que ya todo siguiera su curso pero sin interponerse en su camino solo deseaban la oportunidad de ser felices juntos como siempre han querido y quien sabe esta vez su deseo si se hiciera realidad. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo n_n)/

Si preguntan, si sigo viva solo tuve unos problemas de salud y con mi escuela y bueno me impidieron estar por aquí y mataron mis ilusiones y creatividad pero ya logre mandar todo lo malo al diablo y reviví mas fuerte y lo primero que hago es actualizar la pagina gracias a todos los que han leído mis historias y me mandaron reviews me ayudaron a volver

Bueno pasando a otra cosa, se que les había prometido subir una historia que tuviera más de un capitulo y no crean que se me olvido ya la tengo casi lista subiré el primer capítulo a mas tardar el jueves o viernes y les aviso será la pareja final Gambito y Rogue aunque al inicio será magneto y Remy bueno será un caso perdido, me voy a basar en la parte del comic en la que se une a apocalipsis y termina siendo el jinete de la muerte de ahí en adelante pero no importa si no han leído el comic aun así le entenderán yo lo sé

Bueno eso es todo por ahora Adiós y cuídense

Frase de Gambito:

**Je t'aime...Veux-tu m'épouser**_**?... (Te amo…¿Quieres casarte conmigo)**_


End file.
